Blue Tears
by MysticWilderness
Summary: COMPLETE Kaitlyn, a shy newcomer to Playa Linda, has some tragedies in her life that she would like to forget. She meets seemingly sweet Bradin, who is no stranger to tragedy, and is introduced to his world.
1. Default Chapter

Ch One: Taking a Deep Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland cast or ideas that are from the show. The only thing I own is the plot, so please don't kill me for using the characters!

A/N: Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please R&R, and enjoy!

Taking a deep breath, Kaitlyn Morranis ascended the front steps of Playa Linda High School on her first day of classes.

Kaitlyn and her mother moved to Playa Linda so that her mother could take up a great job opportunity, and so that Kaitlyn could 'grow up in a nice place, not that bustling, busy tourist town we called home' as her mom said quite often right before the move.

'_I promise you honey, this is the last time we move. This time it's permanent' Janice told her daughter as she broke the news that they were moving…again._

SMACK! Kaitlyn found herself on the floor, a blond boy sitting next to her.

"Oh gosh! I am so, so sorry. It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said, flustered, as she started to stand up. The blond boy beat her to it and offered his hand, which she accepted and stood up. The boy gave a crooked grin an said "No problem, it was my fault anyway. My name's Bradin Westerly. You're new right?"

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday. I'm Kaitlyn Morranis." She said, looking down at her feet

"So where are you headed? I'll walk you there". Bradin offered, as he looked her up and down.

Kaitlyn noticed his semi-obvious perusal of her and blushed crimson, continuing to look down. "I'm looking for the main office I guess". She said quietly.

"Great, let's go".

Twenty minutes later Bradin and Kaitlyn walked into their first class, which they had together. In fact, they had all of their classes together, coincidentally.

The last bell rang and everyone filed out of the classrooms; looking forward to their precious few hours of freedom before another day of school.

"So Kaitlyn, what are you doing tonight?" Bradin asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Oh, um… well I don't really have plans. I figured I would finish my homework and unpack a bit. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for a while, hang out, work on homework and stuff. What do you thing?" He asked, flashing a sexy grin that caused Kaitlyn's face to flush red…again.

"Well, sure I guess. Would your parents mind?"

"Um, well actually my parents are dead. I live with my aunt and her roommates. Oh, and my brother and sister too".

"Oh gosh, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry I said that" Kaitlyn began to ramble

"Hey, don't worry about it". Bradin said. "It's been tough, but I don't mind talking about them as much now as I did before. And you're not stupid. You didn't know, so don't sweat it".

"O-Ok. So, um…your aunt won't mind if I go over. If you still want me to, that is. I would completely understand if you didn't, on account of what I just said and all" she said as she hung her head.

"No, my aunt won't mind, and of course I still want you to come hang out", Bradin said reassuringly as they continued to walk along to board walk towards Bradin's house.

Bradin surveyed Kaitlyn as she walked and decided that she was definitely the most beautiful creature he had seen in a long while. Her red hair was tied back in a half pony-tail with the bottom half cascading over her shoulders in gentle waves. Her petite frame stood at maybe 5'5" making her come up to Bradin's shoulders. Green eyes sparkled from her pale, soft features and a dusting of freckles lay over her nose and cheeks.

"Why do you do that?" came Bradin's voice out of the blue.

"Do what?"

"Look at the ground when you walk".

"Oh, um…I don't know. I guess it's just the way I walk. I didn't eve realize I was doing it. I'm sorry".

Laughing quietly Bradin said "Don't apologize. I'm just curious. I was to know you, and that includes why you do those quirky things you do".

"Oh".

A/N: Ok, that's the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction that I've posted! Please R&R to let me know what you think. I'm just going to put the first chapter up for now, and wait to see if people want to read more. If so, I've already got a few more chapters written so I can update quickly if need be. Any suggestions or corrections or whatever are gratefully accepted so bring 'em on! Thanks for reading,

Love, Ally


	2. Here We Are

Chapter Two: Here We Are

For disclaimer, see chapter one

A/N:Thank you so much Kitty-Kat4life for being my first reviewer and I am so glad that you like my story. I hope the rest meets your expectations.So, without further ado, here is chapter two. (Tee hee hee, no rhyme intended, but it did sound cool! Sorry...I'll be ok)

"Here we are. Make yourself at home. I'll just let Aunt Ava know you're here". Bradin said, holding the door open as they entered the beach house.

"Aunt Ava! I'm home and have a friend here!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

A moment later Ava and Susannah appeared to meet this 'friend'.

"H-Hello. Thank-you so much for having me over. I can leave if it's an inconvenience for you". Kaitlyn rushed.

"No, sweetheart, it's fine that you're here. Make yourself comfortable. I'm Ava Gregory and this is my partner, roommate, and best girl friend Susannah Rexford". Ava said warmly. "would you like to stay for dinner. I assure you it would be no extra trouble in this zoo of a house".

"Thank-you Ma'am. I would enjoy that. If you want me to leave though, just tell me and I will".

"Honey don't worry about it. You're welcome here anytime" Susannah said.

"Come on Kaitlyn, lets get working on homework" piped up Bradin, who had silently watched the three women interact.

They walked into Bradin's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"So who else lives in this house? Your aunt said it was a house full" Kaitlyn said.

"Well there is Aunt Ava, Susannah, Jay Robertson, and Johnny Durant, and then there is me, my little sister Nikki, and my little brother Derrick. Plus any number of friends that are over. It's kinda cool to have so many people around". Bradin said, lounging lazily on the bed.

It was rather overwhelming for Kaitlyn to meet everybody at dinner that night. Once grace had been said, people broke off into groups of conversation. Johnny, Susannah, and Ava were discussing a new idea that Ava had come up with, Nikki was listening to Derrick talk about an activity he did in class today, and Jay was telling Bradin about the great waves out on the beach that afternoon.

"I'm gonna head out again after dinner, you should come Brae" Jay was saying as Kaitlyn tuned back in.

"Sure thing…oh wait, hang on!" Bradin replied, turning his full attention back to his friend. "Do you surf?"

"Um, no, not any-…no I don't. But I like to watch". She smiled softly at Bradin but was mentally kicking herself for the slip-up.

"Great, we'll head out once we're done eating. We can get at least an hour's worth in before dark". Bradin replied happily, returning her smile.

Kaitlyn sat on her sweater on the beach, watching Jay and Bradin out on the water. Her mind drifted back to that day three years ago.

"_Kait! Let's go, get your butt out here!" Kaitlyn's older brother Thomas shouted from his position perched on his surf board, waiting for a good wave._

"_I'm coming! Hold on a second, sheesh!" She called back, grabbing her board and running into the water._

_It was a perfect day in Southern Florida. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the waves were perfect. Kaitlyn sat on her board, admiring her brothers flawless technique as her did some incredible tricks that she could only ever dream of doing. Suddenly Tom lost his balance and fell under the water when a nasty wave struck his board at a weird angle. Kaitlyn scanned the surface for her brother's face to appear, looking disgruntled because he fell off, a rare occasion for him. A few moments went by and still no sign of him, Kaitlyn began to panic. She lay forward on her board and paddled to the spot that Thomas had gone under. Desperately trying to see any sign on him, she caught a glint of red in the corner of her eye. His board! Taking a deep breath, she dove in and groped around, frantically trying to come into contact with Tom. Her oxygen started running out and in a final desperate attempt she lashed her arm out and grazed something. Securing her hand around it she pulled herself and what she hoped was Tom to the surface. _

"Hey Kaitlyn, did you see that! That was freaking awesome eh?" Bradin yelled from his board.

"Yeah, that was really cool, good job" she called out, giving him a thumbs up sign.

_Swimming with all her might, Kaitlyn managed to get herself and her brother to the shore before a bystander helped her carry Tom up the shore a little, and lay him down._

"_Somebody call 911, NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Come on Tommy, you can't do this to me. Not now, not after everything with dad just ending. I need you here, with me, please…wake up." She mumbled, shaking his chest as hard as she could._

_Sirens approached and a moment later someone was pulling Kaitlyn aside so that the other medics could work._

"_Miss, are you related to him?" the medic said_

"_Yes, that's my brother Thomas Morranis" _

"_OK, what happened?"_

"_He was surfing. He fell off of his board and got stuck in the reef. I dove in and got him back to shore, but he won't wake up."_

_The medic started to say something in reply, but Kaitlyn's attentions were focused on her brother being covered by a sheet, and one of the other paramedics there looking at his watch and saying "Time of death; 15: 26". _

Tears streamed down Kaitlyn's face, unknown to her. When she snapped out of her daze she started because Jay and Bradin's faces were right in front of her. Before they could say anything to her she jumped to her feet, grabbed her sweater and ran off down the beach.

"Oh my God, what was _that_ all about?" Jay asked, Kaitlyn now almost out of sight.

"I haven't got a clue" Bradin said out loud, but muttered to himself "But I'm going to find out".

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked chapter two. Please R&R with comments, suggestions, anything like that. Thanks so much!

Love, Ally


	3. Next Day at School

Chapter Three: Next Day At School

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Thanks to jessefan0409, Soxbabe, Kitty-Kat4life, kandykane33, and Bralliefor your reviews, they mean alot to me!

"Hey girl. What happened to you yesterday?" Bradin asked, approaching Kaitlyn's locker.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Um…just got caught up in some old memories. Sorry. It won't happen again". She said as her face turned a delicate shade of red.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I know what that's like, a little too well if you ask me. You see, or hear, or smell something, anything, and those memories can hit you like a ton of bricks and you just gotta bail".

"Yeah…" Both jumped as the warning bell blared, ruining their moment.

"Oh, gosh! We've gotta get to class, let's go". Kaitlyn said, hurrying off down the hall.

Bradin smiled to himself for a moment before following the peculiar girl to their homeroom class.

The rest of the week went by pretty much in a blur. Nothing really exiting happened. Kaitlyn and Bradin hung out again on Wednesday, finishing up a chemistry lab they had to do. By the time Friday rolled around, bringing a beautiful, homework free weekend with it, Bradin and Kaitlyn were tired but happy, looking forward to relaxing.

"Hey Kaitlyn, my family is having a bonfire tonight at my house, and I can bring a friend, so I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Bradin said, leaning on his usual spot on the locker next to hers.

"Um sure. That sounds like fun. A-"

"Yes, I am sure that you will not be imposing. We are all glad to have you over". Bradin cut in with a tone of finality, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Kaitlyn blushed and turned her head towards the ground. Glancing up through her thick, dark eyelashes she smiled and Bradin.

"Thank-you. Should I bring anything?" Small hints of a blush still on her cheeks.

"Um, no I think we're good. If you want, then we can swing by your house, pick up your swimsuit and clothes or whatever. You can come to my house for dinner first".

"Sure, that would be really nice. Thanks".

They drove in Bradin's car over to Kaitlyn's house.

"I'll be out in just a minute" Kaitlyn said, quickly jumping out of the car before Bradin could turn the engine off.

"OK…" He called out the window. "I'll wait right here".

Running up to her bedroom, Kaitlyn promptly started to panic about her hair, bathing suit, and clothes.

Ten minutes later she was finally ready. Looking in the mirror, she decided that she looked pretty good. Her pink tankini top was paired with a pair of knee length denim hip huggers, the bathing suit bottoms underneath. Her red hair was in two cute braids tied with pink elastics. Her blue and pink mesh bag held her clothes and towel for later.

Bradin smiled as she walked over to the car and she blushed when his face lit up.

"Don't we look nice. My wait was well worth it" he said with a sexy, lopsided grin.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short, I'm trying to get them longer, but sometimes you just gotta cut them short. Oh well, anywhoo, the next chapter should be coming soon! Thanks again.

Love, Ally


	4. Beach Talks

Chapter Four: Beach Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Summerland, just the plot of the story is mine.Also, the song Angel is by Sarah McLachlin and her people, I don't own that either, so again, please no sueing or killing for the use of the show ,song.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, it means alot to me and I hope the story meets your expectations.

Kaitlyn was having a wonderful time at Bradin's house. She had built a sandcastle with Derrick and his friend Martha, and was just finishing a seashell hunt with Nikki when Bradin came up behind her.

A light tap on her shoulder made Kaitlyn jump in surprise.

"Woah, sorry Kaitlyn, didn't mean to startle you. Come on".

"It's OK. And where, may I ask, are we going?" she asked, playfully dumping a handful of sand on his foot.

"It's a surprise, now hurry up!" he said with a grin that made her heart melt. "Meet me at the beach, and be in your bathing suit".

"OK" she replied hesitantly. Kaitlyn took off her shorts and wrapped her towel around herself, heading to the edge of the water where Bradin sat.

"The towel comes off, ya' know". He said with a smirk, getting to his feet.

She shook her head, the confidence that was there before slowly dripping away. The mischievous smile tugging on Bradin's lips making her nervous.

Without warning, Bradin's hand darted forwards, grabbed a corner of the towel and pulled it hard, making Kaitlyn spin in a circle as the towel fell away to the sand.

"There, was that so bad?" Bradin asked seductively, inching forwards so that his hands were on her hips.

Kaitlyn chewed on her bottom lip and looked up into those gorgeously soft, green eyes.

Jay signaled to Ava and Susannah up near the beach house and the three of them watched the two get closer and closer together.

Kaitlyn's mind was buzzing. Was she about to get her first kiss? She kept looking up at Bradin as his face slowly came closer to hers. His breath tickled her cheeks and smelt like peppermint. Only an inch away now, Bradin closed his eyes and Kaitlyn followed suit when she felt a peck on the cheek and arms going under her, lifting her feet off the ground.

The three adults were laughing at the trick Bradin had pulled as they watched him carry her, fireman style, into the water and throw her in.

Struggling the get the hair out of her face, and the water out of her eyes, Kaitlyn flailed and sputtered a little before regaining enough composure to tackle Bradin around the waist, knocking him in too.

About an hour later Kaitlyn and Bradin, having been joined by Derrick, Martha, Nikki, Jay and Ava, came trudging out of the water to get dried off before dinner. 

Once everyone was dry and warm, it was just starting to get dark, so Bradin and Jay put together a huge bon-fire and passed out wire and hotdogs to roast.

Bradin plunked down in a chair next to Kaitlyn, who was looking at her wire with curiosity.

"So, um, what am I supposed to do with this exactly?" the look on Bradin's face making her giggle.

"What do you mean 'what are you supposed to do?' Haven't you ever roasted a hotdog before?"

"Nope, is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no. It's just kinda weird that you've lived your whole life and never cooked hotdogs over an open fire before. Here, I'll help you."

Bradin stuck the hotdog on the wire, put the wire in Kaitlyn's hand and crouched behind her in front of the fire. He wrapped his arms around her, and held his hands over hers, showing her how to do it.

"And voila! Instant food!" Bradin said with an over exaggerated flourish that caused the family to stop and applaud, making everyone laugh, and Kaitlyn to blush, which made them laugh harder.

Bradin and Kaitlyn got closer as the night went on. By the time 9:30 rolled around she was sitting cross-legged in the sand by the fire, leaning against Bradin, who had one leg on either side of her, with his arms protectively around her.

The air was warm and the waves quiet. Each conversation slowly died off until it was all but silent. Everyone was off in their own world, staring into the flame. Out of the darkness came a soft voice that drew everyone out of their trance.

"You spend all your time waiting, for that second chance

For a break that would make it OK

There's always some reason, to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release

Memories seep through my veins

"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here

From this dark, cold, hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angels, May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angels, May you find some comfort here"

It was silent again for a moment until Ava spoke up. "Oh my, Kaitlyn that was beautiful sweetheart" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank-you" she replied

A soft breeze hit her ear when she leaned back onto Bradin again.

"Come with me" his voice whispered as Bradin got to his feet, bringing her up too. "Aunt Ava, we'll be back in a few minutes, OK?"

The adults shared a knowing glance before Ava responded "Sure honey, just don't go too far".

Bradin nodded, then, taking Kaitlyn's hand, led her over to 'Spanish Cove', where he helped her upon a rock and sat with her.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask me another if you want" she said with a small smile.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh! Um… well" she blushed so badly that Bradin would see it in the dark. "Yes" she said so meekly and quietly that he could barely hear.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you hun, what'd you say?"

"I-um, I said yes, I would like you to be my boyfriend" she said with a blushing smile.

"Answer one more question for me?" Bradin said, leaning in slightly.

"OK"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I might not be good at it"

"Not possible" And with that, Bradin leaned in and touched his lips feather light to hers. She tensed up at first, but relaxed a bit and he deepened the kiss a little.

Breaking apart Bradin beamed at her.

"Come on, we should get back now"

Kaitlyn was speechless, and still in shock when they got back to the family. Derrick and Nikki had gone to bed and the adults were sitting around, each with a beer in hand.

They all noticed the look of pride in Bradin's eyes, and the shock on Kaitlyn's face, and knew at once what had happened. Jay gave a wink to the couple, causing Bradin to grin.

"Um, I should head home, it's late. Thank-you all for having me over. Bradin, I'll, uh, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Good Night"

He kissed her on the cheek and she turned and left

"Good night my love" he said so no one else could hear.

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who is reviewing. I know I'm saying that alot but thats because I mean it, tee hee. Anyway, I'll welcome anything from flames to praise, suggestions to new ideas. Whatever you guys think will make this a better story. I'll try and update again soon, because I know how frustrating it is to wait on an author who won't update. Anywhoo...I hope your enjoying it.

Love, Ally


	5. Off to a Good StartKinda

Chapter Five: Off to a Good Start...Kinda

A/N: Thank you so much Kitty-Kat4life, and jessefan0409 for your last reviews. I am sooo glad that you are liking the story!

Bradin sat down in a chair and zoned out. It wasn't until Jay smacked him on the back that he came too and realized that all four adults were staring at him.

"Well…" Ava prodded impatiently

"Well, I guess I'm off to bed then. G'night all!" Bradin said, getting up.

Susannah stepped in front of him. "Woah, woah, woah, not so fast. You gotta spill the dirt first".

"What dirt?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean, now spill!"

"Fine! Fine, I'll talk. I may have asked Kaitlyn out, and she may have said yes" he said with a grin

"Oh Bradin, that's wonderful honey!" Aunt Ava said

"Way to go, Brae" Jay chimed in

"Thank-you, thank-you, can I go to bed now?" he said sarcastically

Susannah answered "Yes, _now _you are free to go"

"See you all in the morning" and with that, Bradin retreated inside to a chorus of 'Good Nights'

Once inside his bedroom, Bradin's thoughts immediately fell to Kaitlyn, then wondering over how she'd had that freak-out when he was surfing. Bradin shrugged, pushing the thought to the back of his mind and got ready for bed.

The next morning

Ring…Ring…Ri- "Hello?"

"Hey girl"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great, how about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I'm good and slept like a baby"

"Well that's because you're my baby now" Bradin said sweetly

There was a pause and Bradin could almost hear the blood running to her cheeks as she blushed.

"So what are your plans for today?" Bradin asked, hoping he hadn't freaked her out too much. When there was still silence on the line, Bradin got worried. "Kaitlyn, you still there?"

He heard a small sniffle. "Yes, I'm still here" a quiet voice replied.

"Hey are you crying? What's the matter? You can tell me"

"Don't worry about it" she took a calming breath and continued in a stronger voice. "I'm OK. Just, what you said…it…never mind. Maybe I'll tell you someday, but for now just forget it. I'm free today, no plans, what are you up to?"

Bradin froze for a second, thrown by the abrupt change in topic. "Oh! Um, right, I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Great, I'll pick you up at one?

"Sounds good"

"Kay, see ya then"

"Yup, see ya"

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try and get the next chapter posted either today or at the latest, tommorow. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing.

Love, Ally


	6. Christmas Conversations

Chapter Six: Christmas Conversations

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'll try and get another chapter up, hopefully today. Thanks so much to Soxbabe, kandykane33, VMARS, jessefan0409, and Kitty-Kat4life for your great reviews. I am really happy that you are liking the story. So without further ado, I present Chapter Six!

The autumn months slipped away and Kaitlyn and Bradin were still happily together when Christmas break rolled around. The two had planned on going for a romantic lunch on Christmas Eve Day, followed by hanging out at Bradin's house.

"I want you to meet my family"

"Huh?"

"I want you to come over to my house and meet my family before we go to your house on Christmas Eve" Kaitlyn clarified

"Oh. Sure that would be great"

"Um…just so you know, it's not the most conventional family there is" Kaitlyn said, a worried look on her face.

"And mine is? Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll like them" Bradin reassured

"Um, there is something else…" she hesitated

"What? Your family is actually from Mars or something?"

"No, but uh…um, what…whatever you do, do NOT mention my being an only child, or anything about my brother while you're there, Ok?"

Bradin circled his hands around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Sure babe, no problem. Can I ask you why though?"

"No"

Something in Bradin snapped and hepulled away from Kaitlyn.

"What! Why not? I'm doing this for you and you won't ever tell me why? This is ridiculous" Bradin raged as he turned and walked away.

"Wait! Bradin wait, please come back!" Kaitlyn called, but he wouldn't even look back

The days passed by, and Bradin would not take Kaitlyn's phone calls, or come to the door or anything.

"Bradin man, can we talk?" Jay asked, standing in his bedroom doorway

"Sure" he replied, not movingfrom his spot laying on his bed

Jay walked in and sat on the chair by Bradin's desk.

"So...Kaitlyn's called a few times…"

"Don't care" Bradin firmly stated

"Every hour…"

"Doesn't matter"

"For the last two an' a half days" Jay finally got his sentence finished

"Her waste" Bradin said, looking uninterested

"She's also been coming to the door a few times a day" Jay was getting frustrated with the teen.

"Good for her"

"Bradin! The girl is sorry and she doesn't even know what she did wrong. Did I mention that each time she's called or come over she is either in tears or starts when you don't talk to her?"

"No…you didn't mention that" Bradin's tone softened slightly

"So what did she do to get you like this?" Jay prodded

"She's keeping things from me"

"Like what?"

"Like why she gets teary-eyed whenever we see people surfing, and why she told me not to bring up her being an only child with her parents when I met them on Christmas Eve"

"That's it"

"Yeah"

"You've put this girl through hell and back because she won't tell you somthing and asked you to not mention something around her parents? Thats stupid Bradin, I'm sorry, but it is. I'm sure there are things that you havn't told her about. Things that you don't want her to bring up in front of Nikki or Derick?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? Exact same situation bro. Give her time and...Hold up. Did you say you're meeting the family on Christmas?"

"Well I was gonna, you know, until...Why?"

"Well that just goes to prove how much she likes you Brae!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well duh! She could have introduced you to the 'rents any old time, yeah? But instead she chose to do it on Christmas, a family time…a time to be with those you love…catching my drift at all here?"

"Wait, tomorrow is Christmas Eve right?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

A/N: Hope you all liked it. More to come soon I hope

Love, Ally


	7. Christmas Confessions

Chapter Seven: Christmas Confessions

Kaitlyn got dressed up on Christmas Eve, even though she knew Bradin would not be around to see her. Hearing the doorbell ring, she made her way down to the front door.

"Bradin! Wh- I...I didn't think you were coming" she managed to spit out, trying to overcome her shock as she stepped outside.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I just feel like there is so much about you I don't know, and that you don't trust me or something, because you won't let me into that part of your life" He confessed, causing tears to brim in Kaitlyn's eyes/

"Bradin, I am so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I don't mean to keep you out of my life. I'm, I'm just afraid that once you see it, you'll want to leave and never come back." a tear slipped down her face. "Ca-can we sit down? There some things I need to tell you"

"Wait, Kaitlyn, if you don't want to tell me yet, you don't have to"

"I know, but I want to tell you. It'll be good to tell someone...I hope"

They sat down on the porch swing, Kaitlyn took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"Well, about four years ago my family was perfect. We were happy, healthy and although we wern't rich, we wern't poor ya' know? So we were living in New York when one night my dad stand up at the dinner table, picks up a suitcase and says he's leaving to move in with some twenty year old skank who was interning at his office. Mom was devistated, and two weeks later we moved to Florida.

"Thomas, my older brother, loved it there. He made friends easily, and picked up surfing. He was a natural. I learned to surf too, and loved it, but I was never as good at it as he was.

"Almost excatly one year after dad left, Tommy had an accident. He fell off his board, got trapped in the reef and drowned.

"Me and mom moved around from place to place about every six months or so from then on. Mom wasted all our money on plane tickets, gambling and booze. We are being supported by welfare and unemployment now. My mom is an alchoholic who brings home a new guy to screw every other night and she goes catatonic if anything reminds her ofTommy or dad."

Drained by her monologue, Kaitlyn leaned over and put her head on Bradin's shoulder.

"Do you still want to be with me, now that you know my messed up life?" she asked quietly

"Always"

A/N: Ok, that was Chatper seven. Please R&R, let me know what you think. As always, any suggestions are always welcome. I've got one or two more chapters that are almost done, but after that I'm kinda torn between two different ways to go in the story. So I'm letting you guys decide. Review and let me know if you would rather have more fluffy romantic stuff, possibly involving a formal dance of some sort, or would you ratherthe storyhave some drama in it? Let me know what you think please!

Love, Ally


	8. Family, Friends, and Special Gifts

Chapter Eight: Family, Friends, and Special Gifts

A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update. This Chapter is really long to make up for it. I know I'm kinda on a Christmas binge, but it's fun, so if you don't like it...too bad! (Evil cackle) just kidding...if you don't like the whole Christmas thing, don't worry, this is the last chapter with that in it. Anyway, here's chapter eight, please R&R

Bradin and Kaitlyn held each other for a while, thinking about the things that had occurred in the last half an hour. Kaitlyn sighed with relief and contentment. She finally felt safe and happy. Telling Bradin about her past lifted some unknown burden off of her shoulders, giving her the courage to do what she did next.

Standing up, she took Bradin's hand.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"I invited you to meet my family, so you're gonna meet mom. Now come on before I lose my nerve and bail." she rushed

"Ok, let's go" and with that Kaitlyn led Bradin into the small house and into the den, where a lady with frizzy, untamed brown hair was sitting. A beer sat in one hand, the TV remote in the other. The clothes she had on looked like she had slept in them for over a week and a cigarette was hanging from her mouth, with smoke blowing out of her nose every few seconds.

"Mom? Mom this is Bradin, my boyfriend. Remember I told you about him? We're going to go to Bradin's house. It's Christmas Eve tonight. I told you this morning."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Morranis. It's nice to meet you" Bradin said politely.

"I'll be back later on tonight mom. I'll call if I'm gonna be late. I love you" she added softly

"Goodbye Mrs. Morranis" Bradin said, following Kaitlyn out of the house.

The sunshine poured onto the pairs faces as they left the house. Nightfall would come soon and they needed to get back to Ava's house if they were to be on time for dinner.

"Are you Ok?" Kaitlyn asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Bradin chuckled quietly

"I'm used to it. Kind of like talking to a wall when she gets like that. The lights on, but no one is home and stuff, you know? Christmas brings back memories, and she stays like this for a long while. But you aren't used to that. The last person I brought to meet her when she was like this got completely freaked. Just making sure your aren't completely freaking. " she smiled gently at him

"Yeah babe, I'm Ok. A little shocked, but fine."

"We should get going if we want to make it on time"

"Yeah, let's go. The get ready for some seriously out of tune caroling" he joked

"It's what I've spent my whole life waiting for" she joked back.

Around eight o'clock that night the group of 10 piled back into the house, laughing, talking, and every one of them having a great time.

Nikki grabbed Kaitlyn and soon everyone had a mug of hot chocolate and a huge plate of Christmas cookies to help themselves to.

Derrick, who was sitting with Martha, Cameron, and Nikki on the floor, piped up.

"Hey Kaitlyn, will you sing a song?"

She flushed, knowing what he meant, but hoping she was wrong.

"We sang for almost an hour already hun, haven't you had enough?"

"I have, but I mean just you. You sing better than the rest of us. Aunt Ava said so too"

"Hey! What about me?" Jay asked indignantly

"Especially you" Derrick replied, making everyone laugh. "So will you sing? Please?" he said, doing the famous Westerly puppy-dog face that no one could resist.

At first Kaitlyn shook her head no, but after everyone in the room started pouting and pleading she finally agreed.

"Alright alright, fine. One song" She caved

"Two" said Bradin and everyone nodded

"Fine then, everyone gang up on me. I'll do two" she pouted, then laughing at the good natured teasing

Bradin jumped up, turned on the tree lights and turned off all the other lights.

"For mood" he explained as he sat down and pushed Kaitlyn up.

She stood by the tree, the lights framing her in a colored glow. Bradin thought she looked like and angel.

Taking a deep breath she sang two classic Christmas carols, "Silent Night" and "Oh Holy Night".

Later that night, after the younger kids had gone to bed, Bradin walked Kaitlyn back to her house. The two shared a tender kiss under the moonlight and sat again on the front porch of Kaitlyn's house talking.

"this has been the best Christmas I've had in years Bradin, and I have you to thank for it" Kaitlyn smiled sweetly at him, the moon reflecting in her eyes.

"Well Christmas isn't over yet, you know. It could still get better" Bradin replied, his smile sent a shiver through her spine.

With a soft smile Kaitlyn explained "My mom hasn't been the same since…well, you know. But because we only have so much money, we don't exchange gifts. Also I'm fairly certain that even when she isn't all catatonic, she doesn't remember that I'm still alive" she laughed quietly, trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

"Well, maybe this will make up for some of those Christmases you've missed out on" Bradin said, leaning forwards. As his lips pressed onto hers, Kaitlyn felt a small box being pressed into her hands.

"Merry Christmas baby. I hope you like it"

"Oh my gosh! Bradin you shouldn't have. I-I I'm so sorry with everything, the money. I…um" tears spilt out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Bradin, I couldn't get you a gift for Christmas. You understand don't you?"

"Kait, I don't care about a present. My gift was you taking me back after I was such a jerk, and seeing the look on your face when you open your gift, Ok?" he said with force, gently wiping the few tears off of her face.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ok"

Nimble fingers pried loose the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box off to reveal two black jewelry boxes. Lifting the lid of the first one, Kaitlyn gasped in surprise.

"Oh Bradin!" was all she could get out. Inside the black box, nestled on white silk was a beautiful, thin silver chain with a dove pendant on it. In the place where the eye and the heart should have been, instead was a diamond in it's place.

"There, that look, that's the one I was talking about. That's all the gift I'll ever need" Bradin said with a smile as he lifted the necklace and put it around her neck and fasted it into place. Moving her hair away from the chain, he admired his auburn haired beauty.

"My god, you are gorgeous" he bluntly stated

With a blush Kaitlyn beamed at him. "Thank-you" she managed to say

"Open the next one"

The next box was smaller and more narrow than the first. On the inside, it was white silk as well but what was inside made Kaitlyn's heart beat faster and her blood to pump hot and cold.

"I-it's a …ring" she whispered.

The slim silver band had a round cut diamond with two, smaller, light blue stones on either side.

"It's a promise ring. I love you Kaitlyn. I love you and have from the time I met you. I didn't know it then, but I realize it now. This ring shows my love, and my feelings for you. It promises that I will never hurt you, ever again. I promise myself to you; body, mind, and soul, forever"

Tears now streamed freely down Kaitlyn's face. Bradin moved over right beside her and enveloped her into his strong arms, holding her close. A few moments passed and the tears subsided.

"What are you thinking?" Bradin asked

"I got your shirt wet" she choked out a half sob half laugh. Looking up into his eyes Kaitlyn spoke softly. "I love you too Bradin. I love you too"

They hugged once more, and then with a quick kiss Kaitlyn got up and went inside.

At the beach house the next afternoon, the Christmas Morning hype was just dying down, and people were spreading out throughout the house to enjoy their new acquisitions and rest from the early morning that Derrick made sure they had.

Bradin lay down on his bed, thinking he would get a few more hours sleep before going to get Kaitlyn. As he put his head on the pillow, he hit something hard. Pulling a C.D out from under his head, Bradin read the cover with curiosity.

"To Bradin, Love Kaitlyn" he read, and smiled a huge smile

Bradin immediately grabbed his Discman and put in Kaitlyn's C.D. What he heard once it started to play made him laugh and smile, his heart full of joyful love.

Kaitlyn's soft, sultry voice came pouring out of the earphones in a song she had written. Keyboards played in the background, causing Bradin to suspect that she played those as well.

"There's a moment when you realize

The true feelings that you had inside

Words cannot describe

And now I know that I can't hide

You make me feel like no one else can

You make better than I ever could've hoped to be

You help me to be myself and to be strong

And now I know that when I'm with you I'm free

Life's been tough, I know it's true

But I feel safe, when I'm with you

Words cannot describe

And now I know that I can't hide

You make me feel like no one else can

You make better than I ever could've hoped to be

You help me to be myself and to be strong

And now I know that when I'm with you I'm free"

Once the first song was over, a new song came on and Bradin recognized "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Once it was over Kaitlyn's laugh filled his head as she spoke recorded words.

"Hey baby! Merry Christmas, I love you! I felt terrible about not being able to buy you anything, so I'm using what I've got here to make you a gift. If you couldn't tell, the first song I actually wrote myself, words and music and stuff. But now, enough of the mushy stuff. Time for me to have some fun.

And with that, Bradin listened to four more songs that all had specific meaning to them. The sleeve of the C.D. had a small description of why she put on the songs she did.

Bradin read: 'I wrote this song just today, because it describes how I felt when you told me you loved me' 'This song was the first song I heard after we started going out' was the label for Evanescence's "Going Under"

Bradin was thrilled with his C.D. and once it was over he got up, still holding it with him, and went to find someone to brag to. Finding Jay on the couch watching "It's a Wonderful Life" Bradin sat sown with him and waited, slightly impatiently, for Jay to look up.

"Oh hey Bradin, what's up man?" Jay said on a commercial

"Nothing much, listen to this!" he said, practically throwing the Discman at his friend

Jay listened to the first song then took off the headphones.

"Whoa, that girl sounds scarily like Kaitlyn ya'know?"

"Yeah, that's because it is Kaitlyn"

"She's got a C.D!"

"Nope, she made it for me, for Christmas. The song you just heard she wrote for me!" he said beaming proudly.

"Whoa, she's fallin' hard for you guy" Jay commented, surveying Bradin's face

"Yeah, and I'm falling just as hard for her"

A/N: Ok, that was chapter eight. I'm getting mixed signals so far with my poll about either more fluffy romance, or to add some drama, so I may just do both unless one or the other gets a drastic amount of more votes sometime really soon, tee hee. So, I hope the really long chapter makes up for the lack of updating the last day or two. Hope you like it.

Love, Ally


	9. Sunset

Chapter Nine:

A/N: Please R&R and thanks to everyone for your reviews!

Sitting in class Monday morning, one of the announcements caught Bradin's ear.

"...And remember, tickets go on sale today for the annual P.L.H Prom. It's this Friday from 7-11pm. Proceeds go the new computers in the computer lab..."

After that announcement, everyone promptly tuned out again.

All through the rest of the day Bradin caught Kaitlyn shooting hopeful looks his way, so he know that she wanted to go. A plan formulated in his mind and he decided to go through with it that afternoon.

That afternoon, once classes were over, Bradin walked Kaitlyn to her locker.

"So...I was thinking..." he started

Kaitlyn turned, eyes shining with hope up at Bradin's face "Yes...?" She prodded

"Wanna come over today?"

Kaitlyn's face fell. "Oh...yeah, alright I guess"

"You don't sound too enthused" Bradin teased

"No, I am. I just thought you were...Never mind"

"Ok. Come on, I'll dive you over"

Once at Bradin's house, they hung out, did their homework, made out a little in between, until Bradin stood up.

"I'll be back soon" he said, leaving Kaitlyn stranded on the couch.

Jay walked in and saw Kaitlyn sitting by herself

"Hey there"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Can't complain, yourself?"

"Slightly unnerved actually. Bradin just randomly got up and left, saying he'd 'be back soon'"

"And I didn't lie did I?" Bradin said with mock offence in his voice.

"What do you think I'm going to do with that? Kaitlyn asked, motioning to the wet suit Bradin had in his arms with wide eyes.

"We are going surfing"

"No! Bradin, I can't. not yet. I can't do it"

"You can do this baby, I know you can. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to us"

Jay, who had watched the small interaction, decided to step in.

"You shouldn't worry Kaitlyn. Bradin's a strong surfer and swimmer. He'll take good care of ya. You've got my promise"

Kaitlyn took in Jays words of persuasion and looked into Bradin's green eyes and slowly nodded her head in consent.

"Awesome! You can change in my room" Bradin beamed

Once Kaitlyn was out of earshot Jay was asking "So why is she so uneasy about surfing? Is it her first time?"

Bradin hesitated. "No, but if I tell you the reason, you can't tell anybody, especially Kait. Her brother died in a surfing accident a few years ago. Kaitlyn hasn't been back on the water since then even though she loved it. Her mom is an alcoholic who barely knows Kaitlyn exists and moves them from place to place until she finally got a half decent job and she's throwing it away for drinks and guys. Wow, I was only gonna tell you about her brother, now you half to really swear not to tell a soul. Please?"

"Alright Brea, I won't tell for now, but if things get out of hand, let me know, and I'll help best I can"

"Thanks Jay" Bradin said, giving him a brief guy hug.

Kaitlyn walked back into the room wearing the wet suit with one of Ava's smaller, old bathing suits underneath and looking scared out of her mind.

"Do you want me to come out and keep my eye on you?" Jay offered, trying to console the poor girl

"Um...no, it's Ok. But thank-you for the offer anyway" she stuttered quietly

"No problem, try and have fun" Jay smiled and Kaitlyn managed a weak smile in return before being led to the beach by Bradin.

"Come on Kaity. It's gonna be fine. Do you trust me?" Bradin tested, his green eyes giving off the support and love she needed.

"Of course"

"Then let's go. No second thoughts. Just surf"

And with that they ran into the water and paddled out to wait for a wave. It took Kaitlyn a few waves before she actually worked up the courage to stand up but eventually she did. Bradin clapped and cheered from his spot, sitting on his board.

"That's my girl! I knew you could do it!" he called as she paddled over. From the house they could hear Jay clapping as he stood by the window. He waved, turned and left them alone.

"Bradin! I did it. I didn't think I could but I did and it wasn't too bad! Thank-you so much!"

"No problem. I know how hard that is to do. The first storm after my parents died, Nikki, Derrick and I spent the whole night together in my bed because we were so scared and sad. It got easier after a while. It still makes me think of them when it rains, but it doesn't hurt as much now"

"Thank-you Bradin. It's been three years since I've last surfed, and I've missed it. Just like I miss Tommy. It feels like I'm closer to him out here almost. I thought it would be too hard, knowing this is how it happened, but its not. I need to move on in my life though. Will you help me?"

Bradin smiled lovingly at Kaitlyn. "You know I will. I'm always here for you. Now wait right here" Bradin said as he paddled himself to shore. Throwing his board up on the sand Bradin swam back over to where Kaitlyn ws perched on her board and pulled himself up so he was sitting behind her.

"Ack! Bradin you are soaking and cold!" Kaitlyn shrieked when he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I know, aren't I evil?" Bradin laughed, throwing in an evil cackle for good measure.

"Yes, very evil" Kaitlyn said with a pout.

"Aw, sorry baby girl. Come here" Bradin said in a sexy voice. Kaitlyn leaned back and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"Mmm. Suddenly, I'm not cold anymore" she whispered in Bradin's ear.

"Come to prom with me?"

"Really?" she squealed

"Yeah"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Is that a yes?"

"Most definitely"

Turning back around Kaitlyn settled against Bradin's chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. Bradin gently lay a kiss on her neck and closed his eyes in contentment.

A gasp came from in front of him moments later.

"Oh my word! Bradin, it's beautiful" she exclaimed softly

Opening his eyes, Bradin saw a gorgeous sunset in front on him. The sun a bright orange, the skies tined pink with purple mixed into the clouds and the water, shining and sparkling like swells of diamonds reflecting off the sun.

"Yeah"

A few more minutes passed until either spoke again.

"We should probably get back to the beach. It's not safe to be out in the dark"

"Ugh, that involves getting into the water again right?"

"Afraid so, come on" he said, rolling off the side of the board, dragging her with him

Coming up out of the water, Kaitlyn scolded her laughing boyfriend.

"I hate it when you pull stuff like that"

"I know. Why do you think I do it?" he teased, swimming away towards the shore, bringing the surf board with him.

A/N: Ok, that was Chapter nine, hope you all liked it. Since there was only a few more votes for romance instead of drama, I'm going to put the romance chapters first, and then throw in something dramatic in later chapters in hopes of keeping everyone happy. As always, suggestions for later story plots and any corrections ect are welcome. Thanks for everyone for reviewing!

Love, Ally


	10. PreProm Preparations

Chapter Ten: Pre-Prom Preparations

On the night of the prom, Johnny was playing chauffer for Bradin and Kaitlyn. He and Bradin pulled up at Kaitlyn's house a little early, and Bradin, dressed in a black suit with matching black tie and a charcoal gray button down shirt, walked to the front door, took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Mrs. Morranis answered the door, dressed in a very skimpy black dress and a bottle of vodka in hand.

"Whatta you want? I'm busy" she rasped

"I'm here to pick up Kaitlyn, I'm taking her to the prom" Bradin said cautiously

"Who's Kaitlyn?"

"Um...your daughter"

"Oh right...KID! Some blonde guy is here for you" she yelled

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was up in her room, standing in front of her mirror. Taking a deep breath, she observed herself from head to toe once more, making sure she looked as close to flawless as she possibly could. She was wearing a floor length, silky, satin-like, dark green dress that had a shoulder only on the one side. She wore black strappy heels with her finger and toe nails painted dark green and a delicate black purse hung from a thin strap resting on her shoulder. Her red hair was long and loose, parted to one side and curled into large waves. Her eye shadow was smoky and a shimmering gloss covered her lips. Simple diamonds set in silver were in her ears, and on a necklace that met at the center of her throat with a piece of chain hanging straight down with the diamond on the end. The ring Bradin gave her sat on the ring finger of her right hand.

"I hope he likes it" she whispered to herself. The doorbell rang and before Kaitlyn could get to the stairs, she heard her mom answer the door. Doing one more check to make sure she had everything and looked Ok, she started to the stairs when her ever so eloquent mother screamed that 'Some blonde guy' was here for her. She headed down the stairs as fast as her shoes would allow.

Back in the front hall of her house, Kaitlyn's mom was intimidating Bradin.

"I don't like you. Go away!" Kaitlyn heard her mom saying as she finally descended the final steps and emerged into the hall.

"Mother, stop it!" she said harshly. "I've told you about Bradin, and you don't know him, so don't say you don't like him. Now, I'm going to the Prom with Bradin. I don't know what time I'll be home, have a good night." she said, loosing some of her nerve as she was stared down at by her mother. Quickly she grabbed Bradin's hand, and they walked out of the house.

"I am so so so sorry about that. I was gonna try and get down before you got here, but this whole hair and make-up thing is harder than it looks" she smiled up at him. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, and I must tell you, you are the most beautiful woman I have every seen. Everyone will flip when they see you"

Kaitlyn blushed, but took Bradin's offered hand again, and got into the car. She had to laugh at the way Johnny looked, in his denim shorts, plaid shirt, and black chauffeurs hat. Johnny gave a low whistle "Looking good Miss. Morranis, looking very good. Now, back to Ava's for pictures"

They both groaned, which made Johnny laugh evilly.

There was what felt like a million pictures taken, some with everyone's camera's, some of Bradin, then Kaitlyn, then together, then the corsage, then Bradin giving Kaitlyn the corsage, and so on. Once they were finally finished, it was time to leave.

Kaitlyn grew quite of the ride to the school, where the dance was being held.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Bradin said quietly

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, don't worry about it"

"You sure"

"Yeah, it's silly"

"That doesn't matter. I want to know what's bothering you, silly or not"

"I'm just kind of nervous. I've been to dances before, just never with someone, and I've never danced with someone before" she blurted before turning bright red.

"Aw sweetie, that's adorable" Bradin said

"I'm glad you see the humor in this, but I'm nervous. I'm gonna look stupid" she wailed softly

"Don't worry about it, just have fun. Dancing is easy. I can do it, so you can for sure" Bradin soothed as Johnny pulled the car up to the door.

"Ok, here we go"

A/N: Yay! I finally updated. Go me! (Tee hee hee) sorry for the wait everyone. I got swamped with schoolwork this week. Not fun. Oh well. So, this is the pre-prom chapter, and something someone said in a review got me thinking so it's time for another poll! yay! Anyway so since it was a tie for romance and drama, the prom chapters are the romance (Obviously, hee hee) so I want to know if you think that Bradin and Kaitlyn should be intimate anytime soon, or if they should just stay the way they are with the kissing only. Although I am against pre-marital sex, I don't care whether I put it into stories or not so it's up to you guys. Tell me what you'd like to see and I'll try and do it. Thank- so much for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming, you guys are my inspiration! Please reply soon so I can hopefully post the next chapter or two today or tomorrow!

Love, Ally


	11. Prom

Chapter Eleven: Prom

The gym was decorated in glitter, balloons, and streamers, all colour coordinated in blues and slivers.. Tables were set up around the edges of the room, and there were buffets lined up with drinks and food. Looking around in awe, Kaitlyn hugged Bradin tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For taking me here. It's so beautiful. It's everything I hoped it would be."

"Oh...well, in that case, your welcome. Hey there's Lucas, let's head over there"

"Hey man, what's up?" Lucas asked as they approached the table he was at.

"Hey, nothing much. Just got here. You?"

"Nothing, got here a few minutes ago. Amanda is going to meet me here later" Lucas responded, speaking of the girl he had started seeing a few weeks ago.

"Awesome, either of you want something to drink?" Bradin offered

Kaitlyn declined, but Lucas accepted, so Bradin returned a few moments later with two glasses of punch.

They sat around talking for a while and were soon joined by Amanda, who was immediately swept off to the dance floor by Lucas.

The first slow song came on and Bradin got to his feet, extending his hand down to Kaitlyn.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

"I suppose so. What could it hurt" she said, accepting the hand.

They walked hand in hand to a quiet part of the dance floor. Bradin guided her arms to his neck and wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her close in to him. They circled slowly in time to the music, completely lost from everything except each other. The song ended and for a brief moment they stood still, eyes locked until Bradin leaned forwards and kissed her passionately.

It was there, in that corner, that Bradin and Kaitlyn spent almost the entire evening. They sat at a small table for two, Bradin showed Kaitlyn how to dance a little, and they were sharing a kiss when the student council president stood up to say it was time to announce the Prom King and Queen, and give out awards.

Lucas and Amanda were crowned the King and Queen, and no one was more surprised than them, except perhaps the head cheerleader and captain of the football team, who had been expecting to win.

Typical awards were given out for best smile, class clown, best athlete, and then came the cutest couple award.

"The winners of the award won by a total landslide. 95 of the students voted for...Bradin and Kaitlyn for Cutest Couple! Congratulations guys!" he emcee said, motioning for them to come up and get their award.

Bradin grasped Kaitlyn's hand and they walked through the crowd to where the emcee stood. He handed them each a silver picture frame that had 'Cutest Couple: PLH Prom '05' engraved in it, both of which held a picture that had been taken just that night without their knowing. The picture was of the two, right after their first dance, arms around each other, smiles on their faces, and eyes locked on the other.

They said thank-you and went back to their corner. The rest of the night was wonderful, both having a great time. Taking their time getting home, it was nearly 12:30 before Bradin was holding Kaitlyn's hand as they walked through the gate into her backyard. Turning to face him, Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck and kissed him with passion.

"I love you" she said softly into his ear. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but wanted it to be perfect"

"I love you too baby girl. Always. Now, get inside, it's late and you look exhausted" Bradin replied, kissing her temple and gently pushing her towards the door.

"Good-night Bradin" she said disappearing behind the sliding back door.

A/N: R&R Please! Next chapter up soon!

Love, Ally


	12. Aftermath

Chapter Twelve: Aftermath

Bradin let himself out of the yard and was slowly walking along the beach when he heard a door slam. Looking quickly behind him, Bradin made out the figure of who he was sure was Kaitlyn running full speed in the opposite direction.

Tears streamed down her face as Kaitlyn ran. She had no idea where she was or where she was headed, but she had to get away . Her breath ragged and her legs numb she collapsed to her knees.

"Kaitlyn!" Bradin called out, trying ot catch up with her. "Kait come back" he yelled. He watched as she fell to her knees and ran even harder to get to her.

Coming to a stop in front of her Bradin kneeled and gently reached out to touch her shoulder. Once she felt his touch however, she recoiled, shuffling away from him.

"Baby it's Bradin, what's wrong? It's me sweetheart, you can tell me" he soothed gently, moving closer to her again. When he tried to encircle his arms around her shaking form she struck out at him with a balled fist.

"Don't touch me! Leave me along, please" she said, still trying to swat him away.

"Sorry baby, not gonna happen" he said, finally getting a hold of her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore. Still holding on to her wrists he sat down with a leg on either side of her and pulled her head to his chest.

"No! Don't hold me please! I don't disserve it, please..." her pleas dissolved into body wracking sobs that she could not control. She wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder; the one place she felt safe and loved, and the one place she soon would never be again.

Sleep took over the girl curled up in her boyfriends lap. Bradin sat, holding her, stroking her hair for a little while. Finally he realized that he was expected home a long time ago. Gathering Kaitlyn in his arms, he lifted her and walked silently down he beach.

As he approached his back door it opened and Jay's figure loomed in the doorway looking furious. Upon seeing how Bradin arrived, he moved aside to let Bradin into the house. Bradin gave him a look that told him to stay quiet for a moment as he took Kaitlyn to his bedroom and lay her down on his bed.

Coming back to the living room Bradin sat down beside Jay with a sigh.

"Jay...I think things may have gotten out of hand. I...I think we need help" he said, his head falling back to rest on the backing of the couch, the exhaustion of hte night finally catching up to him.

"I can see that. What happened?"

"I don't know. I dropped her at her house and the next thing I know she's running down the beach away from me, freaking out. Something bad must have happened to get her that worked up, but she wasn't making any sense with the few words I could understand through the sobs. I just don't know"

"Don't worry bro, we'll sort everything out. Get some sleep for now, talk in the morning"

"Ok...and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you...for everything"

"No problem. G'night"

"Night"

A/N: Ooo...what happened? Guess you'll have to review and read more to find out! Thank-you so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I have to warn you all though, that this story will be ending in a chapter or two, so let me know if you want a sequel or not. If you do I have some ideas, so let me know! Thanks again for reviewing!

Love, Ally


	13. The Morning After

Chatper Thirteen: The Morning After

Kaitlyn awoke the next morning unaware of her surroundings. Nervously she sat up, looking curiously around the room he was in, still trying to shake the effects of sleep from her system.

Bradin watched as Kaitlyn woke, waiting unti she was not quite so groggy before he brought to her attention that he was there.

"Hey" he said softly from his place by the door. She started, whipping her head around to see who spoke.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's Ok...where am I?"

"My room. I guess it looks different from last time you saw it"

"What's different?"

"It's clean now" Ava said, coming up behind Bradin, startling them both. "Sorry. I brought you some clothes Kaitlyn hunny, so you don't have to stay in your dress. When you're changed could you please join us in the living room?"

"Sure"

"Great. Bradin will you come help me with breakfast" she said, not waiting for a response and pulling him with her.

Ten minutes later Derrick was at Martha's, Nikki out with Cameron, and Johnny, Suzzanah, Jay, Ava, and Bradin were finishing a quick breakfast while waiting for Kaitlyn.

She emerged from Bradin's room moments later wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, with one of Bradin's sweatshirts on top, with her hair up in a high ponytail and the make-up from the night before gone.

"Hey sweetheart. Would you like something to eat?" Suzzanah asked

"No thank-you. I'm not hungry" she said

Everyone sat down in the living room area. Jay and Bradin on either side of Kaitlyn, Suzzanah and Ava in chairs and Johnny leaning on the wall.

"So..." Bradin said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Kaitlyn, what happened? Start from the beginning" Jay siad gently, looking at Bradin for help.

"Come on baby girl. We can help, whatever it is" he told her, taking her hand. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, took a deep shaking breath, and started to talk.

She retold the story that she told Bradin, of how she and her mother came to be living in Playa Linda, of how her mom drank herself stupid and slept with anyone who she could get her hand on, and of how she finally remembers what it is like to have a real family, since she has met Bradin and everyone he lives with.

By the time she finished the first part of her story, both Ava and Suzzanah had tears in their eyes, and Jay, Bradin, and Johnny were looking very possesive of Kaitlyn. She gave them all a weak smile and continued.

"I got home last night and my mom was passed out on the ground, which is no big deal, but there were people there. They said that they were from social services, and that my mom is no longer fit to be my legal guardian. They are making me move to a foster home. I'm sorry" she said as a fresh wave of tears came forwards. "I thought I'd be all cried out by now but...

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's Ok to cry, you've been so brave for so long now...I can be brave for the both of us now" Bradin said softly, pulling her in for a hug

Pulling away again Kaitlyn wiped the last tears from her eyes. "I...I don't want to m-move away. I'm happy here, I have family and friends and people who care about me, who I care about. Don't let them move me, please!"

"It'll be Ok. We'll talk to the people at social services. We'll do everything we can to let you stay here Kaitlyn" Johnny told her

"Thank-you, everyone, thank-you so much for all of your help"

"Let's actually do something to help before you start thanking us hunny" Ava said kindly

Later on that morning the social worker Johnny called stopped by the house to speak to the family and Kaitlyn about what was happening.

"Now, we have deemed Mrs. Morranis unfit to be your parental guardian. Is it true that you are unaware of your fathers whereabouts?" he asked with an unsettling evenness to his voice.

"Yes. My father abandoned my family years ago and has no contact with us. In my eyes my father is dead" Kaitlyn said with a coldness that surprised even herself

"Ok. Since you are only sixteen years old, and have not gone through the process to become imancipated, you will be placed into foster care. Should immediate foster care not be availiable, you will be placed inot a group home that the social services chooses. Thank-you for your time. We will be in tough in the next two to three working days" he said, standing up and walking out of the house leaving everyone shocked and speachless.

"Excuse me" Kaitlyn muttered, getting up and walking away towards Bradin's room.

Bradin got up and slowly followed her, letting her have space as well. She leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily. Bradin slowly crept forward until he was behind her. he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her clsoe to him just as her knees buckld, giving way and she collapsed onto him. Bradin quickly lifted her and lay her on the bed. Slowly stroking the top of her hand with his thumb he kissed each tear that fell from her face.

"It'll be Ok Kaitlyn. I promise you, it will be Ok, and we will be together. No matter what"

"Bradin?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Lay with me?"

Without answering Bradin lay down on the bed, pulling her close to him, his arms around her and her head on his chest. For a moment Kaitlyn was tense and uneasy but soon relaxed into Bradin's arms and fell asleep.

A little mroe than an hour passed and Ava went to check on the two. Bradin heard the floorboard squeak, but made no move to stope watching Kaitlyn sleep. Turning slowly when he knew Ava would be at the door he motioned for her to be quiet and that he would join the adults in a moment.

A/N: Please R&R! The next and probably the last chapter of this story will be up in the next day or two. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world to me!

Love, Ally


	14. Goodbyes are not Forever

Chapter Fourteen

Two days passed and Kaitlyn stayed at the house with Bradin and his family. Both of the teens woke up on Monday to go to school, but when they met in the kitchen for breakfast, it became clear that they weren't going anywhere that day.

Sitting on the couch with Ava and Johnny was Mr. Smith, the man from social services. A could fear crept into Kaitlyn's heart and she moved closer to Bradin, tightly grasping his hand in hers.

"Miss Morranis, Mr. Westerly, please have a seat" he said in that same strangely even tone of voice. Bradin sat down, but Kaitlyn stayed where she was.

"I would rather stand, thank-you" she said in a calm, even voice

"Very well. I regret to inform you that there are no willing foster parents for the child in question at this time"

"Yes!" Bradin exclaimed loudly before turning red and slouching in his seat. "Sorry" he muttered as both Ava and Kaitlyn tried to hide their smiles

"However..."

All smiles faded

"However, there is a group home in Atlanta that has room there. The flight leaves at noon tomorrow. If the child will come with me, she needs to pack some of her things" Mr. Smith said, always addressing Ava and Johnny

Kaitlyn stood where she was, not moving as she tried to absorb the information.

"Kaitlyn, honey? You need to go get your things" Ava said gently, getting up to give her a hug

"Wait. Are we sure there is nothing we can do to fight this? Have we thought of everything?" Johnny said

"There is nothing you can do. Mrs. Morranis is legally the only one who can decide where the child lives. Since she is unable to provide a suitable home, the child must be sent to a group home until foster care is available"

"Why can't we take Kaitlyn as a foster child?" Ava asked

"This household is too full and the budget too tight to support another child. Now, we really should be going" he said, heading towards the door

"I'll be back soon I guess" Kaitlyn said with a slight wave and going to the car with Mr. Smith

That Tuesday was a fateful day that Bradin did not want to come. He prayed the entire night that something would happen to let Kaitlyn be able to stay with him, but nothing had happened so far. By six thirty Bradin gave up any chance that he might be able to sleep and wandered out to the balcony. To his surprise and delight, Kaitlyn was already out there, leaning against the railing, staring out at the ocean.

Kaitlyn heard someone come up behind her but didn't bother to turn around.

"I knew you would come out here sooner or later" she said quietly "It's so pretty. God, what am I going to do without you?" she said, turning around with tears in her eyes

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you either Kaitlyn, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They stood in silence for a while, watching the sun rise higher into the air, holding each other.

Hours later, when the entire family was awake, they had one last meal together with Kaitlyn as a part of their family. Everyone was somber, not at all their usual chatty and talkative selves. At nine thirty, Kaitlyn started to say her good-byes to everyone.

She hugged everyone, starting from Derrick, and working her way up past Nikki, Susannah, Johnny, Jay, and Ava until all she had left to do was tell her true love good-bye, possibly forever. Something she was not looking forward to.

They stood out on the sidewalk together, a little ways away from the rest of the group. Tears began to pour down Kaitlyn's face before she even began to talk. Bradin wiped away each tear as it fell, holding her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go.

"Bradin, there is so much that I want to tell you, so much that I want to share with you that we can't now. You are the first boy I've ever liked, loved, and cared about in anyway ever since my brother and dad. I couldn't let myself trust anyone enough for fear that they would leave. I don't want to leave you, and I am going to do everything I can to come back to you, to be in your arms again, even if it means waiting until I'm eighteen and can legally move. I will wait that long if I have to, because no one means more to me than you do. If you want to move on though, you do have my blessings. I want you to be happy again, even if that means being with another person when I'm gone and-"

"I am never going to find someone else, I never want anyone else. You are mine, and I will get you back one day. You're taking a piece of my heart away from me and I'm not going to get it back until you are safe in my arms again. I love you too much to let you go and just forget you.. It will never happen. You are mine and I am forever yours baby girl, until the sun turns purple and rises at midnight.

"But that will never happen" she said with a small smile

"Exactly"

Mr. Smith pulled up in the car that would take Kaitlyn to the airport and she quickly turned and clung to Bradin like a child, desperately hoping that somehow they could be taken away somewhere where they could be together.

"Miss. Morranis, it is time for us to leave, please say your final goodbyes"

"Bradin..." she whispered softly, the desperateness of it breaking his heart.

"It'll be Ok. Goodbyes are not forever, you can call me as soon as you get to your new house. We'll see each other soon" he said, holding her close, smelling her hair, trying to remember every detail of his love to put away and treasure. A single tear rolled down his cheek, more coming after. Kaitlyn now wiped his eyes.

"I have to go Brae, but I can't leave if you're crying, I just can't make myself. Like you said, goodbye isn't forever. It's more like a 'see you soon', or 'so long'" she said, trying to at least chuckle a little, but not succeeding. "The longer I stand here the less chance of me actually leaving, sweetheart. I'm going to go, maybe it will be like ripping a band-aid off, it will hurt less if I do it quickly? I love you Bradin. Always and Forever. Don't forget me" she said, running over to where the car was packed, and ready to go.

"Thank you again, for everything, I love you all so much. You are my true family, and I will come back someday" she said, tears streaming out of her eyes. She got into the backseat of the car, and shut the door. Looking out the window, Bradin was standing by her door. She put her hand to the window, and he did the same. She already missed his touch, the sound of his voice, his everything. Looking up towards his face Kaitlyn saw Bradin mouth the word 'Always'.

The car started to pull out of the driveway, and Bradin's hand fell away from the car, falling limply to his side. Kaitlyn waved one last time and turned around in her seat, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Always".

A/N: That's it! That was the last chapter of Blue Tears. There should be a sequel soon, seeing as a lot of people have asked for it. So keep your eyes out for it, and I'll try and have it started by the end of this weekend. Thank you so much to all of my devoted readers and all of the fabulous reviews that you have given me. It really means so much to me that people liked my story, and took the time to tell me so and to help me out with suggestions and things like that. If you continue doing that for the sequel I will be so happy. Thank you so much again everyone!

Love, Ally


End file.
